


Holiday Treat

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes a day early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Treat

Title: Holiday Treat  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 717  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Christmas comes a day early.

There was a knock at Hermann's door. He slipped his bookmark into the worn paperback novel he'd been reading. "It's unlocked."

The door swung open to reveal Newt holding a tray with two mugs and a plate. The plate had a napkin over the top, concealing something underneath. "How's your leg?"

"Better now than it was an hour ago." Hermann flexed his leg, wincing a little at the brief flare of pain. "It no longer feels like I dipped it in gasoline and set it on fire."

"I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I though you could use something nice today." Newt shut the door with his foot before walking over to the bed. He sat down next to Hermann. "Your tea is the one on the left."

Hermann sipped his tea. It was just the way he liked it. "What did you bring?" Newt pulled the napkin away. Hermann stared at what looked like an orange loaf of bread. "Why is it orange?"

"It's supposed to be that color." Newt cut them each a slice. "And it's still warm." He put Hermann's piece on a napkin before passing it over.

"Where did you get this?" Hermann took a small bite. He groaned softly. "Oh, that's heavenly."

"I made it." Newt's grin was so wide Hermann thought his face might split in half.

"Seriously? You live off of things you can open and devour in a matter of seconds." He took a larger bite, savoring the way it tasted on his tongue. "This reminds me a bit of pumpkin pie."

"I'll have you know I can cook and bake. I just don't do it very often because it takes time I could be spending on my Kaiju specimens." Newt ate half the slice on his plate. "It's pumpkin bread, Hermann. I hate pumpkin pie. I think it has to do with how the stuff feels on my tongue." He made a face. "The only way I can eat it is to cut a very thin slice and cover it in at least three layers of whipped cream, just to block out the taste."

"Well, it is an excellent Christmas present, Newton." Hermann eyed the rest of the bread loaf. "How much of this can I have?"

"That one is yours. I've got two more back in my room." He finished what was on his plate and sat back, patting his stomach. "By the way, the bread isn't your Christmas present."

"Oh?" Hermann sat up straighter. "You got me something else?"

Newt lifted the tray up to reveal a neatly wrapped present. "Ta da!"

"Is the paper covered in little Godzillas wearing Santa hats?" Hermann leaned forward to get a closer look. "Where in the world did you find that?"

"It was easier to find paper like this than it was to get my hands on a can of pumpkin." Newt handed Hermann the gift. "I had one of these when I was a kid and I loved it."

Hermann slipped his finger underneath the tape and carefully unwrapped the package. He peeled the paper back to reveal a box. "A Spirograph!" He opened the tin and smiled at the contents. "Father insisted this was a silly game, even after I told him it could be used to improve math skills. He threw away the one I got from my cousin for my birthday. Thank you, Newton."

"You're welcome."

"Your present is under the desk." The words had barely left Hermann's mouth when Newt bounded off the bed to grab it. Hermann rolled his eyes.

Newt gave the present a shake. "Not too light, not too heavy, and sortof rattles when you shake it."

"You might not want to shake it too much." Hermann braced himself as Newt bounced back onto the bed. He chuckled softly as Newt began to tear the paper to shreds. "You unwrap things like a child."

"And you unwrap them like a little old lady." Newt peeled back the last of the paper and gasped. "You got me a snap-together model of King Ghidorah! How did you know that was the only one I still needed to finish my collection?"

"Sometimes I do pay attention to your rambles in the lab." He gave Newt's shoulder a pat. "Merry Christmas, Newton."

"Merry Christmas, Hermann."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a [recipe for pumpkin bread here](http://killerweasel.tumblr.com/post/68332198520/pumpkin-bread-ingredients-1-can-pumpkin-5-cups).


End file.
